Sugar Rush War: Divided Battles
by Kati BookGirl
Summary: Over the past three weeks, Rancis and his team have been trying to get their game back from the clever but cruel Canderine, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Candlehead and the others have been hiding in Fix-It Felix Jr with torture regret. However, the following events will force the two groups back together. Will they triumph? Sequel to the Beyond Your Code series, part 2.
1. Chapter 1 At War

**AN: Hey, you guys. I just want to know the events that lead up to this, read part one: Unwanted Codes.**

**Here's the beginning of the second part; enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rancis ran through the Candy Cane Woods. He could hear the police coming from behind, including Wynchell shouting "Stop in the name of the queen, virus!" Of course, there was no way he was going to stop for that.<p>

His image glitches as he using the branches of the trees to get away from them. He had to get the other rebels, but not with these pastries following him. So, using his telekinetic powers, he pushed the tree he was on earlier down; blocking their way.

While the police struggled to find another way, he disappeared deeper into the forest and to a candy cliff that's on the outskirts of the game.

There, Taffyta, who was look out was waiting for him. "Hey, Taffyta." He silently called out and she took notice.

"Hey, Rancis." She greeted back. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

He sighed "Not exactly." However, before he could explain more, the sound of dogs barking distracted him. "They're coming this way. We'll talk about this inside."

Taffyta nodded with agreement and turned to the giant rock. She did the secret knock (which sounded like the first notes of the Sugar Rush theme song) and the rock moved, revealing a secret cave). Crumbelina waited on the other side.

"Did Rancis found the solution?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it later." He replied. "Right now, we have to hide."

Crumbelina didn't need another word. She let them right through and then sealed the door.

For a while they had to be silent as they heard the pastry police search the area. They could hear the devil dogs sniffing and searching the area. They had to stay completely still and silent or they will get caught, and staying still wasn't as easy than a person thinks.

Fortunately, the sounds soon faded away, meaning it was safe to turn on the lights. Crumbelina flicked a bit of electricity into a loose wire and it powered up a sting of lights leading deeper into the cave. The group went down that direction leading to a secret hideout, full of scrap and candy materials they've been using for shelter and survival. Being in this place reminded Rancis of Vanellope's hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. The only difference were the different maps and pictures hanging on the walls to demonstrate big plans.

About three weeks ago, a group of new racers entered the game, lead by the mysterious Canderine. At first, nobody suspected a thing, but then Canderine broke into the code room and reprogrammed the game to make herself the leader. To make it even worse, she turned the racers into viruses and banished them deep into the Candy Cane woods; replacing them with holographic versions of themselves.

The racers were at a lost on what to do, but Rancis, not willing to give up, declared that they should fight back. Some of the racers joined his side while others, afraid of what might happen to them, choose to leave the game (since unlike glitches, viruses can leave their games with ease).

Rancis' group was fortunate enough to find this hidden cave. There they could plan out their next attempt. The main goal: break into the castle, get into the code room, and changed the game back to its original settings… However, easier said than done.

Canderine had the castle completely guarded with the highest security measures imagined. She also had all the NPC candy citizens and pastry police wrapped our her tiny little finger, brainwashed into thinking she's the ruler and the holograms were the racers. To top it off, she had three tough racers that got her back: the golden angel Carter Coco-Cola, the plant wielder Apple Cake, and the shapeshifter Ginger Snaps.

Despite knowing what he's going up against, Rancis was willing to get their game back… especially knowing that Canderine has captured Vanellope.

The other members on his team: Adorabeezle, Minty, Nougetsia, and Torvald immediately noticed their arrival.

Nougetsia was the first to react. "Rancis, did you find what we need?"

He sighed; it was time to break the bad news. "Not exactly, the pastry police caught sight of me before I could even sneak into the castle."

The group groaned. "Again?" Gripped Taffyta "At this rate, this place might be our permanent home."

"Well, it didn't go in vain." Rancis pulled out a sheet of paper with some coordinates on it. "I heard rumors that a group of candy citizens didn't fall under Canderine's control. They meet daily at their own hideout during the closing hours."

"So, you're thinking about meeting them and seeing what they know?" Guessed Minty.

Rancis nodded, showing her was serious.

After years of fighting this long battle, the girls should be excited about something like this, but instead, they looked at each other nervously.

Taffyta revealed the reason why: "With all due respect, Fluggerbutter, how do you know this won't end up like the last time we thought there was a lead?"

Rancis groaned in frustration remembering that. "Look, I know it was bad last time, but we got out of there, didn't we?"

"Barely…" muttered Torvald as she and the others were thinking the same thing.

The leader knew what he had to say in order to cheer them up. "Look, I know we haven't had much success lately, but I know we can win this. We just have to keep our heads up and believe. We didn't let Turbo keep control of the game or those Cy-bugs destroy Sugar Rush. Meeting these guys might have the answer we need. We just gotta do it."

The girls looked at one another. Even though these past few days have been hopeless, they really do want to cling on to whatever hope they have left.

Taffyta sighed. "Fine, let's see what death trap is waiting for us this time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see the light at the end of them." Rancis told them, but truth be told he was just as uncertain. After three weeks of fighting to no avail, he was becoming desperate.

He secretly wished his former best friend, Candlehead, was with him; telling him something funny to make the situation a little brighter… but she was gone now… out of the game…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, we will see who Candlehead and those who have left the game are doing. Stay tune.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 In Hiding

**AN: I greatly apologize if readers find this story similar to another. I promise this story is different in my own way. **

**Also, NO FLAMES.**

* * *

><p>While Rancis and his fellow rebels put their next plan in action, the rest were in another game…<p>

Fix-it Felix Jr had been getting more crowded ever since Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix decided to take in game characters who didn't have a home, but lately, it's been getting gloomier too.

Ralph sighed as he came out of one building meant for the homeless characters. Q*bert hopped out as well with a worried and sad expression.

Felix came up to Ralph. He hoped for the better news, but it didn't look like it would happen. That didn't stop him from asking "How did it go?"

Ralph answered "They're still not talking. All they tell me is they don't want to talk about it and leave them alone. I guess Candlehead is giving the same thing."

"Candace won't even open the door for me." (AN: For those who read my pervious series, Felix and the Nicelanders will be using Rancis and Candlehead's nicknames.) "I don't know what happened in Sugar Rush, but it must have been very bad."

"$#%." Q*bert said in worry.

Ralph agreed with what he said "Me too, Q*bert. Me too…"

When the kids arrived at their game, it was clear something that something was wrong with them (apart from their pixels were falling apart like they were glitches.) When Ralph and Felix asked them if there was a problem, nobody responded.

Candlehead, who would normally be cheerful and always wanting to play with her pet Cy-bug Sparkle, had become a doll full of depression. The others talked even less about what happened and instead said they needed a new home.

Being friends of the kids, Ralph and Felix were more than welcoming to allow them to stay despite their current condition. Felix created a new building for them to stay at, but Candlehead said she preferred staying at her room in the Niceland main building.

Sadly, ever since their stay, they haven't been the most cheerful and open characters in the arcade. They preferred to stay in their rooms grieving and never left the game. They would often visit the other shelter characters the Nicelanders have taken in to lighten themselves and try cover up their dark clouds with a smile, but guys like Ralph knew when a smile was fake.

It got even harder when the kids made them promise not to tell about their stay because of their glitchy condition.

"If only I could talk to Vanellope about this…" muttered Ralph; then remembered something. "How's Calhoun doing with… the thing?"

Before Felix could answer, Calhoun (the only one Ralph and Felix broke the promise for) entered the game to tell her spouse the bad news. "The barrier is still as strong as ever. I thought we finally had a bread through after we got the upgrade on those sonic boom bombs, but it's still as tough as taffy after its been bake on a summer day."

Soon after the kids moved in, Ralph wanted to check on Vanellope, but when he arrived at Sugar Rush's entrance, he was blocked out my a mysterious invisible veil. He didn't know where this thing came from or what it is, but he wasn't about to let it get in between him and one of his closest friend.

However, when he tried to use his almighty wrecking hands to break the barrier, he ended up getting rebound back. No matter how much strength he used against the almost invisible barrier, it just kept on rejecting him.

Of course, he went to get help but everyone who agreed to do so only ended up in failure.

When he demanded Surge about this, the holographic security guard said "It's probably just some extra-security measure Litwack put into that game. As soon as he takes it out, it'll be disappear."

Now, it's been three weeks.

Surge still stubbornly insists this is only temporary despite his growing uncertainty. However, the rest of the arcade knew something was wrong when they saw it. They effortless tried whatever they could: fire breath, laser beam, charging at it with whatever ultimate from they have, and just recently, some of Hero's Duty upgraded sonic bombs.

"Aw man…" muttered Ralph "I hope the kid and her friends are doing okay."

"We all wish for the same thing, Ralph." Felix told him "But as long at that barrier stays up there's nothing we can do."

Then Calhoun switched the subject. "So how are the kids doing? Any luck with them?"

Ralph and Felix sadly looked at the direction where Candlehead's room was. Ralph sadly muttered "It would be a miracle if we even get luck…"

* * *

><p>In one of the Niceland rooms, one certain little girl had her head down between her knees. She wasn't crying or anything, but the overwhelming negativity of her feelings was getting her down.<p>

She felt sadness from losing her home, guilty from running away from the problem, and a bit of anger against her former best friend, Rancis.

The last time she saw him, they got into a huge fight and he told her she can run away like a coward for all he cared. She couldn't believe he said that. She and Rancis didn't see things eye to eye during that time, but that really took her down.

She wasn't running away, she just wanted to stay safe. Why couldn't he see that she's more than just some helpless girl. She desperately wished Sparkle was here to cheer her up, but she remembered the horrible events of Canderine's take over and choked out a sob.

A knock on the door soon snapped her out of her bad mood, but she still glumly asked "Who is it?" Often the Nicelanders, Ralph and his friends, or somebody would come to the door to cheer her up.

"It's just me, Swizzle."

"You can come in." She responded "The door's not lock."

After she said that, Swizzle opened the door; he decided not to go transparent. He was alone with a look that had a pinch of sadness and worry.

She didn't bother greeting him. "Where's Sno and Jubi?"

He closed the door and answered "Jubi's hanging out with Gloyd at another house. Snowanna wanted to hang out with them… but the house they visited played disco music and she broke down on the first notes."

"Snowanna crying at the sound of disco music?" Candlehead felt a bit surprised to here their groovy music loving friend do that kind of action.

"I know right, but it makes sense…" Swizzle looked down at the ground. "She's been like since… You know…"

She knew what he was talking about and the dark cloud grew bigger. "I know…"

"To think it's been three weeks since then…"

"I know…" She muttered again as she sank deeper. "Did you come here to tell me that…?"

He stared at her with pity; regretting he dared brought it up. "… No, I'm not here to tell you that. I'm just here to check on you."

"…I'm doing just fine, Swizz." She lied "Now, go away."

"… I wish I could believe that." He sat down next to her.

"I said go away. Don't you have some girl to hang out with or something?"

"There's nothing else to do, and I'm not interested with being with anyone but you."

Candlehead scooted away from him. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company; she just wanted to be alone.

He gently petted her on the shoulder to comfort her. "Look, I know you're still upset about what happened, but I don't think you're doing yourself any good by just staying in this room. Why don't go out and talk to the other characters?"

She didn't respond.

"Come on, you're just locking yourself in here. Rancis would be wanting the same thing too-."

It was a huge mistake to mention him. On the sound of him name, Candlehead stood up and glared at him. "Don't you dare say his name! I tried to do what's best for both of us and he just pushed me away!"

"Whoa, Candle, I get it! Gee, you don't have to get so upset whenever someone talks about him."

However, anger had completely taken her over. "If you're here to remind me about _him _and what we've all been through, then get out!"

"I told you that's not it at all-!"

"I said _get out_!" Then on those last words she went on fire, shocking Swizzle and he literally went through the door just to get out.

Once she was back in the hall, he waited a little bit before deciding to knock on the door again, but then he heard what sounded like crying on the other side. He bit his lower lip and stopped himself from trying to talk to her.

Sticky and Critrusella came down the hall to see him sulking in front of Candlehead's door.

"You try to talk to her again?" asked Sticky

Swizzle turned to notice them and sadly nodded.

Critrusella reminded him. "What happened been hard on all of us, but we're recovering from it. Just give her a little more time."

"But it's already been-."

"Three weeks? We know, but…" The blueberry theme girl paused as she tried to find the right words to say. "But sometimes, it can be a long time. She's be back to her old ditzy cheerful self one day. I'm sure of it." Easier said than done, Critrusella's frail smile didn't seem so insuring on her words.

Sticky did nothing to reassure them and instead looked at the ground as if she hadn't full recovered either.

In fact… "I don't think any of us really recovered." Thought Swizzle. After all, they just lost their game to a spiteful and powerful girl and her gang. If there's anything to cheer them up, it'll be a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3 Meanwhile

Back at Sugar Rush, the castle stood heavily guarded. Ever since their new ruler to the throne, security measure had increased dramatically. The grand castle now had a huge wall, barbwire, and forcefield surrounding it. Oreo guards and pastry police were at every corner of the place. No one could look around the castle and not see a security camera watching. It was like the secret base of a hardcore bad guy.

It was just like how Canderine Von Schweetz liked it. As queen of Sugar Rush, she had to make sure everything went according to her plans and will not have anything stand in her way.

She stood on the main balcony and looked down upon all the candy theme game like a goddess when she heard the door opened.

She didn't bother turning around, she could sense who they were. "Carter; Apple, what are you doing here for?"

Carter shifted uncomfortably. He looked at Apple for support, but the cowgirl motioned him to say something first. "Well… we just wanted to let you know that there was an intruder earlier today."

"…You think I'm not aware of that?" She turned to him with that glare in her eyes.

Carter shuttered. "Of course not, we just wanted to let you know and…" He hesitated to say the other piece of news.

However, Canderine had her complete attention on him. "And…?"

If the boy didn't continue, it would obviously crush him, but the fear tense him up. The words couldn't come out of his mouth.

Apple had no choice but to speak for him. "It's the gamers, your majesty. They haven't been playing much lately. Carter and I have come to believe it has something to do with the hologram racers."

"…And your point is?" Canderine sounded like she didn't care.

"W-well, if want the gamers to come play the game, t-then maybe having those holograms isn't the best idea."

"Oh please, I don't care about the gamers."

"B-but if we don't get any gamers, then the game will be unplugged."

"I'm not worried about that."

"B-but-."

The queen glared down at the cowgirl and she didn't say another word after that. Seeing that both kids not longer had the will to talk, Canderine reminded them. "I doesn't matter what those brats who control us from the outside think. We won't be needing them soon enough." With that, she walked back inside with Apple and Carter sharing puzzled looks.

As she walked out, she noticed Ginger standing at the hall with that cold look in her eyes. She sneered at her. "I suppose you want to say something to me too?"

The brunette replied "I could if I would, but you'll just reject it."

"That's what I thought." With that said, she went down the hall.

She went down deep into the Fungeon where some very special prisoner were. The area around their cage was the most secured because they were the ones she didn't want to escape.

The two heavily armored security guards were at the entrance of a massive metal gate that had big bold words that said "DANGEROUS." They saluted when they saw her and got out of her way with out a question.

Once the metal gate open, she got inside. She could already hear the shouting: "I told you, I will not be silent! I do not have the right to remain silent!"

An other voice spoke up, but this one sounded deep and glum. "Turbo! You do have the right to remain silent! What you're lacking is the capacity."

Now, it was Canderine's turn to speak. "I agree entirely."

Hanging on the wall; chained tightly with glitch proof chains were Beard Papa, Turbo, Sour Bill, and her favorite prisoner, Vanellope Von Schweetz, who noticed her first. "Canderine…" She seethed quietly.

She smiled sinisterly like a cat looking at a mouse in her paw. "Good evening, little sister."

The rest soon noticed her. Beard Papa silent sneered her name while Sour Bill glared at her.

"Ah, you're here." Turbo started. "I just wanted to say how uncomfortable this is. If you're going to imprison me with these losers, then the least you can do is make something pleasant like warm fur around these cold metal chains. And I also want to add-."

"Shut it, Turbo!" When Canderine shouted that, a ton of shock went through him like a lighting bolt and he was silent after that.

A tiny growl was hear from the ground. Sparkle the Cy-bug struggled to get back on his feet and tackle her, but his weaken state couldn't even give him the strength to stand up.

Unamused, Canderine came up to it and gave it a kick. "Still alive, you worthless insect? You should disappear into nothing because that's what you are."

"Stop it, Canderine!" Shouted Vanellope "He has feelings too you know!"

"Oh please, Viruses like this thing don't have feelings. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be nothing but an empty shell by now?"

"Oh ha ha ha…" Vanellope did a fake laugh and then demanded "So what are you here for? Here to call me names again?"

"Oh, little sister, you know what I'm here for."

When she stated that, the prisoner knew what she was talking about; it's what Canderine mainly came here for. "…I told you, I have no idea about it."

"Don't lie to me. You're the true leader of this game, you must know it."

"No, I seriously don't know."

"Let me make myself clear: _don't lie to me_!" On that cue, the electric shock came through not only Vanellope, but Beard Papa, Turbo, and Sour Bill as well. When the shock was done, Canderine resumed. "You've been tell me the same thing over and over, but I'm no fool. I know you're the one; the programmers put it in you. So, I'm going to repeat one last time." Then she glared at Vanellope straight in the eyes and demanded "_What is the motherboard code?_"

The poor girl girl didn't know what to say, but fortunately, Duncan came into the room and said "Your majesty, the arcade's going to open soon."

Upon hearing that, Canderine took a step back, away from girl. "Time may have saved you this time, but when I return, I want a definite answer." She turned her back and left the detention center.

Sparkle made a light growl.

"Yeesh," Said Beard Papa "That's your sister?"

Vanellope muttered resentfully. "That's my sister…" She knew what he meant.

"I'm more worried about this motherboard code thing she keeps asking you about." Sour Bill pointed out. "Do you even know what she's talking about?"

"I really don't have a clue." She told him truthfully. "I don't have the slightest idea on what's she's talking about and I don't even know about this motherboard code."

"Maybe you once knew." Beard Papa suggested "Until somebody messed with your code." He glared at Turbo.

"Oh come on!" Turbo gripped again. "Does every time you guys talk about this, you have to go and blame me?! It's not my fault we are now being tortured prisoners here! I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to give Canderine a piece of mind! Did you hear me, queenie?! When I get out of here, I'll-!" Suddenly, he was cut off by the electricity zapping him and he silenced again.

Vanellope sighed as she thought about Canderine's last words. "Time has saved me huh? Who knows how long is that going to last?"

Sour Bill tried to put in a glimmer of hope. "Maybe the time we'll be save will come."

"…Yeah… and I hope it happens soon…"


	4. Chapter 4 Plans For One Day

Ralph took a good look at the Sugar Rush game as the Nicelanders lifted him up. He watched as gamers choose their favorite racing avatar. It made his suspicious when he saw some of them were the kids that currently take refuge here, but before he could fathom an more of this, the Nicelanders tossed him off the building and into the mud.

"Next level!" Gene called out as they went back to their positions.

Felix stopped briefly to take a look at Sugar Rush as well. He felt the same thing Ralph had. If a good portion of the avatars had left, then why are they still choices on the game?

Unfortunately, as long as that barrier is up, no one can investigate and see what's going on. Ralph and Felix had agreed to meet up with Calhoun and several of the other concern characters after the arcade closes to have an emergency meeting about the situation.

* * *

><p>While the next level was getting set up, a few certain miserable characters were at their home. The Sugar Rush kids, including Candlehead who came because she couldn't stand the wrecking anymore, did nothing but sulk inside as they hear Ralph's wrecking from afar. Q*bert and the other characters have left them alone to attend to the bonus levels.<p>

They were all inside the big living Felix had made for them: accompany by a TV, well working stereo system, and anything a kid's heart could desire. However, no one touched a thing. Although they have been gradually recovering, the past really scarred them.

Eventually, Jubileena couldn't stand the silence and said "Okay, we aren't going to do ourselves any good by just feeling bad." She went up to a stack of DVDs the Nicelanders provided them. "Is there a movie anyone wants to watch?"

"Anything is fine." Muttered Snowanna. "Just as long it's not a musical."

"Or a cowboy film." Added Gloyd

"Or has siblings." Sulked Candlehead

Jubileena gripped. "Come on you guys! I just want to have a good time for once."

"We are having a good time." Swizzle snickered; cracking a joke. Nobody laughed.

"Listen, Jubi, we don't feel like doing anything okay?" Said Critrusella with Sticky next to her.

"Come on! I'm sick and tired of us sulking every time we meet together, okay? So, can't we just get over it?"

"That's easy for you to say." Sno couldn't keep the resentment out of her voice. "You did meet someone you thought really cared about you and then realize he was just using you!"

"Sno, I didn't mean it like that-."

"Besides, you're probably the only one who feels good just because you have Gloyd all to yourself now." Swizzle pointed out.

Annoyed, Jubileena unleashed an aftershock from her forcefield hoping it would hit him, but he turned transparent and avoided the impact. However, it made contact everyone else in the room.

"That hurt!" screamed Sticky and she accidentally unleashed a sonic scream that hurt everyone in the room's eardrums.

"You're a fine one to talk!" Shouted Snowanna as she threw at pillow at her.

Sticky dodged it, but the pillow hit Critrusella instead. "Why you-!" The blueberry recolor shouted as she stretched her body and wrapped around Snowanna like a snake.

"You get off me, you piece of rubber!" She managed to get one hand free and swatted Critursella.

It wasn't long before everyone else caught themselves in the feud and they started fighting and shouting at one another. It was like a cluster of items stirring up in a tornado and nobody was going to settle. It probably wasn't be long before aftershocks, fire blasts, and who knows what else.

Fortunately, before that even happened, Gene (using the spare key under the mat) opened the door. He looked mad. "Will you guys settle down! You are so loud that even the gamers can hear you!"

Hearing his booming voice got the kids to settle down. He had more to say though. "I might have no idea on what you kids had been though, but this is the opening hour. I don't want to hear our game getting unplugged because of you guys. So, just remain calm until the Arcade closes." He picked out _Toy Story 3 _from the DVD rack and placed it in the player. "This should keep you guys occupied for now." Then he left as the movie starts playing.

With not to many choices, the kids cleaned up a bit and watched the movie.

Half-way through, Candlehead spoke up. "Look, Jubi, if you really want a free day where we can just relax a forget about what happened, we can do that."

The cherry girl's eyes lit up a little. "Really?"

"We can just visit about game when the arcade closes. In fact, we can visit serval games and try to have fun for once."

While Jubileena seemed kind of excited about these plans, the rest were uncertain. Viruses weren't very well liked through out the arcade. Ralph, Felix, Q*bert, and Calhoun might be okay with it, but one flicker of their pixels might get the whole arcade riled up.

"Don't worry." Candlehead assured them. "I think we can keep that uncontrolled if we just stay calm and not lose ourselves."

"I'm not sure about this." muttered Sticky.

"Hey, this could be just the change we need." Said Jubileena "After this, we'll all feel better and probably move on. I think it might do us good." She smiled a bit to make it more comforting; mainly to Gloyd, who seemed to disregard that.

"Yeah…" Thought Candlehead. "A break is just what we need, and maybe it would help me get over _him _too."

She looked back at the movie to see the part where the toys were reunited.

_"__Oh Woody, we were wrong to leave Andy." Jessie said ashamedly "I was wrong…"_

_"__No it's my fault for leaving you guys." He replied. "For now on, we stick together."_

Seeing that scene made Candlehead a bit uncomfortable for some reason. It her about her choice of leaving the other characters and her game behind. However, she remembered how powerful Canderine was and what could happen to her if she actually tried to fight. She could die and never regenerate! If Rancis wanted to let that happen to him then she'll gladly let him!… But did she really want that?

"One day's all you need Candle…" She thought to herself. "One break and you'll be as good as new…" However, she couldn't shake this awful feeling of guilt out of her…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not owe Toy 3. I just thought it would make a nice reference.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Paths

"Alright, kids, time to close up." Announced Mr. Litwack to the kids that were still inside.

One group that was headed for the exit were talking to each other in particular .

"How far did you guys go on Hero's Duty?"

"I managed to make it to the fifth stage. How about you in Fix-it Felix? Did you make it to the bonus level?"

"Not this time, but I'll get it next time."

"Guys, what about Sugar Rush? I didn't get a chance to play it this time."

"I don't know… I'm not sure if I want to play it again."

"Yeah, lately some of the avatars have been kind of creepy…"

"Those sweet kids? It can't be."

"But it's true! They've been kind of lifeless and phony. That's enough to make me avoid them altogether…"

Mr. Litwack, overheard these comments and sadly looked at the Sugar Rush game. It was sad for him to see a game that was once so popular become so ignored now. Although, he kind of understood why the kids are avoiding the game. Whenever, he took a look at the game screen now-a-days, most of the avatars seem lifeless, unemotional, and kind of creepy.

He sighed, he didn't know if he should do the dread thing. "Well, at least I'll have a have the week-end to think about it." He said to himself. He had to go to a family reunion trip after the arcade closes tomorrow. "If it comes down to it, then it'll be time to put Sugar Rush to rest, like my Mamma."

* * *

><p>Apple and her friends knew this will come one day, but hearing Litwack say it now felt a thousand times worse than she thought. What's worse than the holograms and the citizens not reacting to this is Canderine just scoffed "So be it." She said it like she thought of it as nothing.<p>

She uttered out the words as the shock slowly went away. "A-a-are you serious, Candi? This is our game we're talking about."

"So? You should know by now I'm not worried about that."

"H-how can you be so calm?! This game; our home! If it gets unplugged we lose it!"

"I know that, and do you see me panicking like a little chicken like you?"

Apple was about to talk back when Carter put his hand on her shoulder and took over. "Look, I don't know why you're taking this so calmly, but I remember you saying that once we take over the game, then we can live our lives for the better. We can halve the life if we lose everything."

"Oh, Carter," Canderine replied as she stepped towards him with a gentle voice; almost like a siren. "You and the others will understand in time. Just have patience." Then she went back into her Acer Sweet and left.

Apple and Carter could only watch in disbelief. They had been loyal to Canderine and hadn't questioned her one bit, but now they weren't sure about what's going on in her head anymore.

Ginger glared at the direction Canderine went as if thinking about something, but didn't say or do anything. However, she could easily tell when something was wrong. She just didn't want to talk about it…

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Rancis, Taffyta, and Crumbelina headed for the place where the non-brainwash NPC characters are said to gather. The rest were back at the hideout to remain hidden. It took place at an abandon building that way far away from the racers' homes and the castle.<p>

The three of them went up to the front door.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Taffyta asked.

Rancis assured her "Don't worry, I know the secret knock. He came up to the door and did so to prove it.

A small panel down opened letting glaring eyes see, glaring down. "Who's there?"

"Just a few racers…" Rancis responded "The real racers."

The eyes didn't looked convinced. "How do I know you're not one of those hologram people?"

Tafftya spoke up. "Do you think if we were holograms we would know by now?"

That managed to convince the guard because the fakes would never talk back or display any emotion. He opened the door, revealing that he's just an animal cracker citizen on a stand, and motioned them to come in.

The interior reminded the kids of Tappers, but it seemed more dark and shady like a scene in the 1920s. The candy citizens were like the guard, shady and untrusting as if the change of the game has affected them too. However, they didn't seem to be mindless

"Split up and ask around." Rancis whispered to the girls. "If trouble arrives, give out a sign."

"We know that." Crumbelina said back. "You told us five times already."

He disregarded that and went off his own as the team separates.

After five minutes of questioning different characters, but to no response except for some pointless jabbering and stern glares, Rancis thought about giving up when one person in the corner whispered to him. "Hey, you kid. I heard you were plotting against Queen Canderine."

"She's not really the queen," He responded as he stepped towards the stranger. "But my friends and I are up against her. So, what do you have to say about it?" He didn't really trust this guy, but there were no other leads.

"Well, first I want to say, I admired your spirit. It's not every day we see someone with the courage to stand up against the queen and her many traps of torture." He gave out a chuckle as if amused. "And secondly, is this." He put down a scrolled up piece of paper on the table.

Rancis picked it up and opened it. Written inside was a maze with several points on it.

"That is a map of the underground labyrinth in Sugar Rush." The stranger explained "When the Cy-bugs came to Sugar Rush, they chewed out a series of passageways beneath the sugary earth. The game's settings may have been reset, but they still remain. Heck, you can even make it to the castle without getting caught"

The boy examined the map to make sure it wasn't fake, but didn't have enough time to confirm anything when the guard cried out "They're inside okay?! A couple of the Viruses are inside!"

Wynchell and Duncan came in pulling a bunch of devil dogs that have whip cream foam around them (another change in the code).

The time to stay here was up. Rancis took notice of a pillar that was used to support the building and used it to shake up the police and their dogs.

Taffyta and Crumbelina saw that happened and knew what it meant. Since the front entrance was blocked off, there was no other choice then to head the other direction.

"There's no door here." Crumbelina pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to make our own door." Taffyta declared as she prepared for another laser beam.

However, Rancis took a look at the map and realized something. "Wait!" He stopped her just when she was about to do it.

"What is it?" She gripped; impatient to get out of here.

They really needed to hurry on the escape too. The police let their rabid dogs run free and they were climbing over the blockade to catch their pray.

Rancis looked around the place desperately. He soon spotted a wall that was a lightly different color than the others. "This way!" He pointed out to the girls.

They hurried over there, but the dogs were getting closer.

"Crumbelina! Spark them!" He ordered.

On that cue, Crumbs unleashed a flash of lighting, blinding everyone. The dogs, who were closest to the lighting were shocked and paralyzed. As for the kids, they were no where in sight.

* * *

><p>Through the oddly colored wall, was a hidden passageway that resembled a cave with hanging chocolate stalactites.<p>

Rancis looked back at the map he got. "So this really is genuine." He thought to himself and the plan storm across his head. If these underground passages can really lead to the castle then…

"So now what?" asked Crumbelina, who had a bit of spark out so they had some light. "I wasn't able to get anything out of it."

"Me neither." Added Taffyta. "I guess it's safe to say, that was a complete failure, Fluggerbutter."

"A failure?" Rancis chuckled as he showed the map. "Actually, I think just got the answer to our problem."


	6. Chapter 6 Forgetting is Never Easy

Back at Fix-it Felix, Snowanna was in her apartment room, with her head between her legs. Normally when she felt like this, a bit of music was all she needed to cheer her up, but right now, all it served was a reminder…

Then the door opened. She lifted her head to see one of her roommates, Jubileena, enter with a pouted like face.

"I can believe him… And just when I was trying to make him feel better…" She grumbled as she went to her bed and landed down to blow off steam.

Sno had a pretty good idea on what the grips are for. "You tried talking to Gloyd again?"

"Yeah," Jubileena complained. "I asked if he wanted to hang out, but he turned me down. He said he didn't want to hang out with someone with the opposite gender after what happened."

"…So you had to bring up Apple?"

"Well, it wasn't like it was going to matter. She was a bad guy from the start. I told him he should get over her and-."

"That's it?" Snowanna's voice suddenly sounded mad. "She was his dear friend and he cared for her, Jubi. Three weeks and you think he'll be over it by now?!" She sounded like she spoke from experience.

Jubileena was taken so aback by Sno's reaction she didn't think about what the words that came out of her mouth would cause. "You still can't get over Carter?"

Upon hearing his name, she could no longer hold the tears back. "W-what do you think?" She glared down at her as if accusing her of being an uncaring jerk.

Jubi could only imagine what her roommate had been through. It was undeniable that she spent her time gripping about how Apple would steal Gloyd away from her during the time the "new guys" appeared in Sugar Rush, but she still remembered how close Snowanna was to Carter. Heck, she could recall the day when they first met. Sno really fell head over heals for him and she broke into a million pieces when he betrayed them.

However, she could stand seeing Snowanna like this anymore and tried to say something to change her mind about him. "Sno, he was… bad from the start. I don't think he really had any feelings for you. You're better off with out him."

That was completely the wrong thing to say. She stood up and exploded at her. "How insensitive can you be?! Even if he never cared for me, I cared for him! Just because he was rotten to the core doesn't mean I could just let him go like a bad memory! I-!"

"So what?!" Now it was Jubileena's turn to raise her voice. "You would gladly follow him to the end of the earth even after he proved to be a total jerk?! He's not going to come back for you, Sno! So just get over him!"

The tears were as going down as large as Niagara Falls when she fell on her knees. "H-h-how can I? I-I-I…"

Before anymore words were said, Swizzle entered the room. "Hey, you guys, Candle told us the plan for our break day and-." He stopped when he noticed Snowanna sobbing on the ground.

He turned to Jubileena with a look Felix would give to them if they were doing something wrong. "Jubi, did you bring up _him_ again?"

"I-I couldn't help it." She tried to defend herself. "It became the subject of our conversation!"

Swizzle knew better than to bring up anymore argument into this and just remained silent, but he still gave the look to Jubileena.

After a moment of tense awful awkward silence (with the exception of the crying,) Snowanna stood up. "I-I'm feeling better now t-t-that I h-had a good c-cry. I-I'm fine now." She wiped away the last bit of her tears and then asked "So, what are you here for Swizz?"

The boy responded "Candlehead overheard that Litwack is going on a trip for the week-end. She figured that would be the perfect time for our break day."

"Is that all?" Asked Snowanna with an unamused look.

"Well, I think it's perfect for us to have a good time and forget a few things." Jubileena stated.

Snowanna gave her the stink-eye, but didn't say a word.

Swizzle was too focused on something else. When Candlehead told him and a few others to spread the word, he noticed something in her eyes; something troublesome. He almost wanted to ask her what it was, but decided not too. Everything in their lives was already too conflicted.

"Maybe it's for the best…" He thought. "Maybe we should just move on and forget about it… After all, when was the last time the pack enjoyed themselves…?" He just secretly prayed nothing wrong will happened on their special day…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gloyd walked around the outside of the building to blow off some steam after his dispute with Jubileena. He would normally take out his frustration with a prank, but he didn't feel like doing it (besides, the Nicelanders grounded him from doing anymore pranks after last week's penthouse fiasco.)<p>

He'll admit he probably lost all respect for Apple after what happened, but still…

"Maybe Jubi's right…" He muttered to himself. "Maybe I should just forget about her. Sugar Rush is… a lost cause anyway."

Suddenly, his head started hurting. He could see images flashing through his mind…

_He could see a vast view of Gamer Central Station… All the characters are walking around minding their own business._

_Then instantly, the characters appear to be riled up in anger as the area glowed in an eerie red._

_Next, he got a view of Sugar Rush as it was disappearing slowly into nothing but pixels. He could hear the screams of serval candy citizens including Vanellope, Sour Bill, and Beard Papa. Then he caught of something shocking as he saw the three figures of Apple, Carter, and Ginger looking wounded after some kind of fight. _

_He looked up and saw some shadowy overlord-like figure. His felt himself froze in fear as it glared down at him, and image faded…_

Gloyd held his head. "Wha… What was that?" He asked. He hadn't had a image since they left the game. Getting one now made him feel uneasy, and something told him it will all start very soon.

He knew he should get over the past… but how can he after having something like that?


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

The rebels gathered together at their man-man table to hear Rancis talk about the underground passageways and how they lead to the castle.

"If we take these paths, we can get into the castle without getting spotted by any of the police or security guards." He told them. "Once we get in, we find Vanellope, break into the code room, turn the game back to normal, and then the end."

"What if we bump into trouble?" asked Adorabeezle.

"We'll do what we must; freeze them, shock them; blast them, we'll do what ever it takes."

The group muttered among themselves about the opportunity, but some weren't convinced.

"So some strange guy in the hideout gave you this map?" questioned Taffyta.

"Yeah, and it's proven itself to be accurate."

Crumbelina said what Taffyta and the rest were thinking. "Still, don't you find this odd? A random person gives you a strangely accurate map at just the right moment? There's something a little fishy about this…"

Rancis understood what she meant. He did find the scenario odd, but going through this long battle has made him determined to use whatever helps, even if its a trap. So, he said to them "Look, if you guys find this odd, we don't have a choice… It's all we got. We might not get an opening like this ever again. We need to get our game back, starting tomorrow."

That seemed enough to convince the team to go along with this, but not a hundred percent.

Nougetsia asked "Do you think we should…?" She quiet down to stop herself from asking. However, that got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, what?" Said Trovald, insisting her fellow recolor tell.

"Do you think…?" She repeated "We should go find Candlehead and the others? We could use the extra help."

No one had a real answer for that as they looked at each other with uncertainty. Hearing that name, Rancis clutched his fist and responded "We don't need her. We're fine on our own…"

"Rancis, I want to be perfectly honest with you." Nougetsia stated "We have been… doing well as of right now, but this is big. What if we fail and we don't have a back up plan?"

Adorabeezle spoke up "I know you don't like this, but I agree with Nougetsia. Like you said before, we need to do whatever it takes to save our game."

"I SAID WE DON'T NEED THEM!" Shouted Rancis as serval items in the hideout started to lift up.

The girls didn't say a word after that.

Their leader took a deep breath to calm himself down and let the objects back down. "We don't need them…" He repeated "She… They made their choices… and we made ours. Now, tomorrow, we'll get our game back, and then we'll decide what we want to do about them later."

With that said, the meeting ended. However, Rancis had a linger thought. "…I wonder if Candle's doing okay…?"

* * *

><p>Candlehead sat down at the station inside the game. She wasn't going anywhere, she just needed some time to think about which games to visit for a day-off.<p>

She knew most of the games in the arcade especially since she and Rancis had visited them most of them in the past.

"Rancis…" Thinking about him suddenly made her feel bad, especially when she overheard Litwack saying he might unplug the old racing game, but she shook her head to stop herself. "Don't think about him, Candle… He made his choice and you made yours."

However, she was soon sidetracked when she soon saw Gloyd walk up to the station. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I… I just wanted to visit the other games."

Candlehead could see through the lie. "Yeah right, Orangeboar. Tell me what are you here for really?"

"I…" He could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to take anything else for an answer. He had to tell her the truth. "I… I'm going back to Sugar Rush."

She consumed the news and then shouted "Why do you want to do that?! We all agree that none of us are going back to that game!"

"Look, Candle, I had a vision and it showed me that entire arcade is going to be in trouble. I think whatever is going to happen is going to start in Sugar Rush. I need to get back there and-."

She stopped him before he could say anymore. "I don't know where you're getting this from, but you can't go back! You know who's waiting there! If you go back, _she and her army _are gonna kill you!" Besides, she didn't know what she would do if Rancis spot him and think something's wrong with their group.

"Well, I can't just wait and do nothing! Something big is gonna happen; I know it!"

"I don't care, you're not going back to Sugar Rush, especially not on the day before our break!"

Before Gloyd could say anymore, the train arrived with Ralph and Felix on it.

"Is this really gonna work out smoothly…?" Ralph muttered "What happens if it does affect the game?"

"Well, I trust Tamora's words." Felix told him. "It might not be the best way, but it's all we got." Then he and Ralph noticed the kids. "Oh, good evening, you two. What are you doing here at this time?"

Candlehead answered first. "Nothing, we were discussing a few things. Right Gloyd?" There was a look in her eye that said she absolutely forbid him from getting on that train and she won't be afraid to stop him by force.

The pumpkin boy was silent before answering. "…Right…" He left them alone.

Ralph and Felix exchanged uncertain looks, but only the wrecker went after him.

The fixer stayed with Candlehead. "Candice, I'm not sure what happened in the past, but if you're bothered by something, you shouldn't hesitate to say it."

She didn't respond, and not knowing what to do, Felix went after Ralph.

* * *

><p>Back at Sugar Rush and deep within the code room, Canderine was doing some extra rearranging, but then feel into frustration when she pressed a certain code and it said "Motherboard Code needed."<p>

She growled in frustration and kicked the piece of data. It apparently seemed to be the most important code of the all since ever single wire seemed attached to it, but she didn't care about that at all.

"If only I can figure out the fudging code…" She muttered venously "Then I can finally reach _it_…"

She looked down at the bottom where another piece of extremely important code laid, but it was glitching red. "At least I got that done…"

Then a voice spoke up. "Hey, Canderine, we need to talk!"

She looked down to see Carter and Apple. She frowned and went back to the entrance. "What do you two want?"

Apple hid a little behind Carter who nervously spoke up. "We want to talk to you about the game."

She huffed up in annoyance. "How many times do I have to say it: I'm not worried."

"But we are!" Apple blurted out. "If the game gets unplugged we'll lose our home; our meaning!"

"And same implies to you!" Added Carter "Didn't we take over Sugar Rush just so we can be racers despite what those stupid programmers say? That's the only reason why Apple, Ginger, and I have been following you for this long!"

Canderine stared at him with an unmoved and annoyed look. "Get to the point."

"Just what are you planning? What is going on in that mind of yours that makes you so calm?"

She simply answered "You'll see." Then noticed someone at the throne room entrance. A smile resumed to her face as she came up to the hooded candy citizen that Rancis met earlier at that hideout. "Did you give them the map?" She asked.

The hooded figure changed to her real form. Ginger told her "They took it without a second thought."

"All according to plan." The queen said with satisfaction as she walked out of the hall. Then thought grumpily. "Now if only I can figure out that motherboard code. It's clear I'm not getting it out my dear little sister anytime soon."

Suddenly, an idea came to her as she recalled the other codes she looked into for extra information. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before." She ordered "Apple; Carter, I need you guys to leave the game first thing tomorrow."

"What for?" Asked Carter

"I need you to get someone for me."


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Day Starts

The next day the door to the arcade didn't open for there was a sign Litwack put up that said "Gone for the week-end, come talk to me on Monday."

The game characters took this an opportunity to have a great time; one group of characters in particular.

"So I've decided we'll hang out at the Sunshine Beach at Sonic Adventures, and then we'll have a party at Tappers." Candlehead told the group. "I spoke to Felix earlier and he said he'll make reservations for us. How does that sound?"

Her friends clamor with excitement as they went on the tram. They couldn't wait to get their day off started with their bags ready.

The only one who seemed concerned was Gloyd. He couldn't forget his image, and he knew something extremely bad was going to happen. Unfortunately, Candlehead didn't want to hear it and she didn't want him telling it to anyone else either. She didn't want him to rile up the others.

Gloyd hasn't told anyone about his image… at least not the racers.

* * *

><p>"Your friend saw what?!" exclaimed Clyde. He was in just as much disbelief as everyone in the emergency Bad Anon meeting.<p>

"He saw the arcade in chaos." Ralph repeated. "I don't know what it exactly means either, but Felix and I both know it's trouble. He's meeting up with Calhoun today to discuss the situation."

"And that's why you gathered us?" Asked Clyde

"Exactly. The kid told me the the problem is going to start to Sugar Rush . So I was thinking-."

"Hold it," Eggman interrupted "You gathered us all to help you break into a game that you've trying to get to just because some kid said some danger is gonna happen there."

"Well, yeah." Ralph responded "He's a friend… or a least a friend of a friend."

"Ralph, we feel for you." Said Zangeif "But this is Sugar Rush's barrier you're taking about. Ever since strange invisible wall appeared out of nowhere no one from outside the game can get in, and to make it worse, it's invincible too."

"I hate to admit, but Zangeif's right." Said Clyde "Everyone who's been trying to help you and tried everything to get that barrier down, but to no avail. I'm afraid this attempt you're trying, it might be pointless." The other members agreed.

Ralph let out a heavy sigh. "I get that by now… but I can't give up." He thought about Vanellope, Rancis, and the other kids left in the game. "I'm not going to leave them in some sticky taffy if there really is a danger. You guys are the best bad guys around; help me out here."

The bad guys looked at one another with uncertainty. At this point, most have given up on trying to find a way into the racing game, but looking at Ralph, they could see was serious about this.

Finally, Clyde said "So let's hustle up some ideas. What's one thing we haven't tried yet?"

A small smile appeared on Ralph when he saw they will help him. "Don't worry, kids." He thought "Uncle Ralph is coming."

* * *

><p>At the rebel hideout, the kids got up earlier in the morning. Rancis took one look at the map one last time before turning back to the girls. "Everyone ready?" He asked.<p>

"We're all set." Taffyta replied. She and others looked a tad bit nervous, but the spark in their eyes said they were behind him ninety-nine percent.

It was time to get their game back; time to kick Canderine off her throne. It was now or never.

"All right then," Rancis stated "Let's go." However, he was the most nervous out of all of them. He could shake this bad feeling he had in his gut, but he managed.

They had to do this without anything holding them back…

* * *

><p>Hidden just at the game entrance, Carter and Apple looked around the crowd and sure enough, they saw Candlehead and her friends enter Sonic Adventures.<p>

Carter spotted Snowanna in the crowd especially. She seemed happy, but he could see the strain of sadness on her expression.

His heart tugged a little when he saw that. Although he only hung out with her and the the other racers just to collect their data, he really cared about Sno. Not only he saw her as a good dancer and flying partner, but she was the most interesting girl he met.

The girls he knew: Ginger hardly spoke to him, Canderine only focused on the plan, and Apple was always… wild.

However, that energy the cowgirl would normally let out now seemed to have gone out of her. She had an expression of guilt and confusion.

He couldn't blame his companion for having that face; especially considering what they were ordered to do.

"What's up with Canderine nowadays?" He thought with frustration. "I thought she just wanted place in the game like us."

Now that he gave it a good thought, their so-called friend and leader has been hiding secrets from them. It was like she's this almighty player and she's treating the three of them like they're just her chess pieces. He came to a decision; he wasn't going to stand for this anymore. "Apple, come on."

She nudged nervously. "Carter, I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"That's okay because we aren't going to do what Canderine wants."

She lifted up her head in surprise. "We aren't?"

"No," He told her. "I have a new plan."


	9. Chapter 9 The Big Day Goes Underway

The rebels went through the tunnels with Rancis at the lead. He was looking down at the map to make sure they were going the right direction.

They were using a ball spark of electricity to make sure they were going to right direction, but everyone once in a while, the sparks would go too excited from the amount of energy Crumbelina was exerting and go wild. Crumbs had to shut it off and create a new one every time that happened.

"Yeesh." Gripped Taffyta after the fifth spark went off. "Can't you control that lighting ball of yours?"

Crumbelina spoke back. "Hey, I'm trying the best I could okay?!"

"This would be so much easier if it was Snowanna's glow." Said Adorabeezle

"Or Candlehead's flame." Muttered Minty

"Can you guys stop talking?!" gripped Rancis "I'm trying to focus here." Besides, he didn't want any distractions or reminders while they were on their biggest moment.

He guided the group through the caves until they came across what appeared to be a small trapdoor in the ceiling. He carefully telekinetically removed it and then peaked into the area.

He looked around to make sure no one is inside. He recognized it as the castle ballroom, but he felt something was a bit off. After all the increased security on the outside, he was sure she would have the inside heavily guarded too.

The ballroom was completely empty and there was nothing that resembled a camera.

However, he swallowed down his suspicions and lead the group inside. He was willing to take any free opportunity, but still kept his guard up.

"Feels like forever since the last time we've entered the castle." Said Critrusella.

"If nothing's changed on the inside, the code room should be that way." Said Crumbelina, pointing to one door.

"Then that means the fungeon should be that way." Stated Nougetsia, pointing to the door on the other side.

"Let's split up then." Rancis declared "Adorabeezle, Nogetsia; Minty, you guys go save Vanellope and the others. Everyone else come with me."

* * *

><p>In the throne room, Ginger stood by Canderine sitting on her throne with a smirk on her face.<p>

She knew what the queen was smiling about. "… So you sense their presence too?"

"I don't just sense them." She responded. "I know they're here."

"I suppose you're going to catch them all like a school of fish in a net and then go for the massacre?"

"Oh, I will but for now, I'll leave you in charge of their capture." She stood up and headed to the back.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Ginger

"Just going to do some very important adjustments. I leave you to your task, so if you give the pleasure to leave me to do mine…"

"You don't need to say another word, your highness. I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>In Sonic Adventures, the sun was shining and the beautiful beach seemed to go on forever. Looking at the scene made Candlehead and the others feel extremely thrilled. It looked like today was going to be a good day after all.<p>

"Now remember," An announcer that sounded like Sonic said "be sure to watch out for any dangers; we don't want any unregenerable deaths, but have fun and have great day."

The kids didn't need another word. They set up their mats on their sand, got changed into their beach wear in the dressing rooms, and immediately went for the water, where they slashed in and were soon playing and having a great time. It was like a group of chicks that hopped out of their sad eggshells and now were enjoying the sight and sounds of the great world.

Gloyd decided to go with it and found himself enjoying the cool ocean water. He hadn't had this much fun since they left the game. He almost forgot about his vision. "Maybe Jubi and Candle were right." He thought "Maybe we all just needed a big break."

Suddenly, he felt something tug him at his ankle. Puzzled, he was about to check on it when he was pulled down deep into the water before he could do anything about it.

Nobody noticed he disappeared at first. Although, Jubileena was looking around wondering "Hey, where is he? Gloyd came with us into the game right?"

Swizzle shrugged. "Maybe he went off on his own somewhere." He was more focused on talking to Candlehead when the moment's right

"But this is everyone's day off. He shouldn't be left out."

"Some people just want to left alone." Muttered Snowanna, but she said it quietly so no one would hear. She would be lying if she said she wasn't having fun, but bit of downcast feelings still remain.

However, she shook it off and told herself. "Snap out of it; today's your break, a time when you can forget everything. Besides…" She sadly added as she thought "It's not like you're going to see him again…"

Once she got that thought over with, she was about to rejoin and play with the others when she saw something on the sand.

She hurried over there and picked up a yellow feather that if you hold it to the sun, it would seem golden. Her eyes widen when she saw it. There was only one person she knew who had golden feathers.

She looked up and saw another feather on the ground. She came up to it and soon noticed another as if someone was making a trail.

She turned back to the others who were having a good time, and then to the trail. There stood a feeling of unease in her gut.

After pondering about this, she followed the trail of feathers without telling anybody.


	10. Chapter 10 Castle Infiltration

The way to the fun dungeon was surprising very clear for the girls until they made it to the hallway where Oreo guards were in front of each prison door.

"So what do we do?" quietly asked Nougetsia.

"I got an idea." Adorabeezle stated. She first fired out one single ice cube across the hall. The guards all turned around only to be blast by a ton of cold air and were soon frozen in place.

Seizing the opportunity, the girls went on ahead.

"Which one is Vanellope in?" Nougetsia wondered.

"They would be in the one at the very back, duh!" Said Minty. "And when we find that door, I'll smash it right open!"

Adorabeezle looked ahead and saw a huge gateway. That has got to be it, but something was off. The door was completely opened and there wasn't a guard in sight. "Hold it." She told her recolor and friend as she waited for something to happen.

At first there stood nothing but silence. Then somebody yelped out in the darkness.

"That sounded like Vanellope!" Nougetsia exclaimed and all three girls rushed in to chamber. They didn't care what was going to happen; they just wanted to save their friend.

They into the main chamber where stood Ginger standing in front of a collapsed Vanellope.

They first took notice of the brunette standing in front of them. "You!" shouted Minty in bitter range as she charged up at her.

Ginger dodged swiftly and shape shifted into her; then copying her super strength, she grabbed on to her wrist, not letting her go.

"Nouget!" Adora shouted; signaling her for a comeback.

The recolor unleashed a mass of water all formed together and Adora froze it to create a giant ice block. It charged towards Ginger, but she shape shifted into Candlehead and melted the whole thing away.

Seeing the water on the ground, Nougetsia controlled it to wrap around her head, giving her less air.

Ginger turned back to her original form and let go of Minty. She didn't try to fight it, but it was clear was was struggling trying to breath.

Nougetsia didn't let her go. Adorabeezle came up to help Minty up. Ginger's face scrunched up with suffocation.

Suddenly, someone cried out "Wait! Don't harm her!"

Adora and Minty turned around to see Beard Papa and Sour Bill hurrying out of the cell shadows with worried expression.

"What the- I thought you guys were chained up!" exclaimed Minty.

"We were." Vanellope then spoke as she stood up.

"Vanellope!" Adorabeezle exclaimed in both surprise and relief. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. I just needed to recover after I got released from being chained on the wall."

"How did you guys get down?"

"She helped us." Vanny answered, pointing out Ginger.

"What?!" Nougetsia exclaimed as she released her out of shock. Water burst and splashed all over the place.

Ginger coughed out the water, but didn't say any other words. She just glanced up as if showing resentment.

Minty and the other two were more shocked if anything. "What do you mean she helped you?" She pointed an accusing finger at her. "Isn't she one of Canderine's cronies?"

"That's what we thought too." Said Beard Papa "But she came into the cell, released us, and said there wasn't much time."

Adorabeezle lifted an eyebrow of suspicion. "Not much time left for what?"

Everyone had their attention on Ginger who came up to Sparkle. She responded "Not much time left… before the destruction of everything."

"What?!" The girls screamed.

"I know right." Turbo suddenly appeared between Adorabeezle and Minty. "It's horrible."

Minty pushed the gray creep aside and exclaimed "He's freed too?!"

"He's just as much of a victim of you guys as well." The brunette girl claimed as she put some pill shaped item into the nearly dead Cy-bug's mouth. "So, I suggest you put up with him for now."

Sparkle's glitched for a moment, and then suddenly, he was on his feet. He roared to show he felt much better in condition.

She may have saved Candlehead's precious pet and released the prisoners, but that didn't mean she would automatically gain the others' trust. Adorabeezle came up to her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and demanded "Why are you doing this? And do you mean the destruction of everything? What is going on?"

Ginger calmly slapped Adora's hand away and stated "I'll explain everything later. Right now, don't you have friends who are wondering through the castle even as we speak."

That sent an unsettling feeling through Adora as she gasped with realization. "Oh my programmer… Rancis, and the others racers! Don't tell me…"

The girl didn't lose a bit of composure and stated "If I had to take a guess, they're headed towards Canderine's trap right now."

* * *

><p>Back at the other group, Rancis had been able to successfully lead the group to the throne room.<p>

Taffyta felt uncertain. "Okay, there really is something off about all this. We've only seen two guards and that was just at the entrance. This place is a little to easy to break in."

"I agree with Taffy." Stated Crumbelina "You think Canderine would put up all sorts of obstacles for us if she wanted keep her reign."

"Will you guys be quiet?!" Rancis repeated for the hundredth time. They had the right to be nervous though. In fact, he felt really uneasy himself. He kept on telling himself they had to do this in order to ease his nerves.

They cautiously went into throne, expecting Canderine to be sitting on the chair. "Be careful, everyone." The group's leader reminded them "She might throw anything at us."

As they gradually made their way inside, to face… an empty chair.

"Huh? Where is that beast?" asked Trovald "I was looking forward to crushing that sorry little-."

"Sorry little what?" Canderine's voice boomed all over the area.

The girls flinched and gathered together while Rancis tried to stand straight and look bold without his shaking legs being noticed.

"Come on out, Canderine!" He dared "We're not afraid of you!"

Then a holographic screen appear in front of them and on it was their worse enemy grinning like an evil goddess. "Did you call for me?" She said as the unpleasant greeting.

"You bet we did!" Cried out Taffyta, trying to be brave.

"Well, I'm sorry, Muttonfudge, but viruses aren't allowed here."

"We're only viruses because you made us!" Crumbelina shouted back.

"Come out here and fight!" Dared Crumbelina "Or are too scared so you're hiding behind your screen?"

Canderine only cockily smirk. "Oh, DiCaramello, I don't need to do anything. You're already in my trap."

The girls were puzzled "Huh?"

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Rancis

She didn't need to answer his question. In a quick flash, a long yellow vine shot out of the floor and grabbed him.

Taffyta was about to laser beam the vine, but another one slapped her from behind before she could get the chance and wrapped her around the ankles.

More of those vines came out of the floor and grabbed Crumbelina and Trovald as well.

Crumbelina sparked, but the vine refused to let her go, and while Trovald's metal body made her heavier to lift, it wouldn't let her got either.

Rancis controlled a jagged piece of the floor to cut him free successfully, but when he landed on the ground after cutting it, the whole background glitch. He was puzzled about what that meant at first, but then he stared at the other vines and noticed and how an electric circuit was coming from them. He knew it didn't come from Crumeblina. These circuits seem to emit a special kind of energy that seemed important… too important.

Then he suddenly had an idea of what these vines really were. "I-it can't be-!"

"Oh, yes, it is." Canderine responded and more of them came out of the ground to attack the horrified boy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ginger?" Vanellope asked as the group continued to run down the hallway. "There's something that's bugging me."<p>

"What is it?" She responded without looking back.

"Do you know what the heck this 'motherboard code' thing is?"

Ginger didn't respond at first as if uncertain, but Vanellope's gaze was demanding answers. So, after a sigh, she asked "Do you… really want to know?"

"Of course I do." She bluntly replied.

There was silence before she answered "Okay, the motherboard code is a game's most important piece. You know that messing with one piece of code can affect at least one part of it. With the motherboard code, you can affect the entire game."

"Whoa! The entire game?!" Vanellope exclaimed. Beard Papa looked just as shocked as her. Sour Bill and Turbo didn't react as if they knew something about this.

"And probably even more…" Ginger continued "However, that part is securely locked up and you need a combination to open it. The leader of this game is suppose to remember it at times of desperate need."

"Hold on, _I'm_ the leader of this game. So why don't I remember it? It's pretty desperate situation, right now."

"That part, I'm a little puzzled as well. Canderine thought she could get it out of you at this point too. My guess is that something happened to that memory when Turbo turned you into a glitch."

"Which is not entirely my fault!" Turbo said in his defense.

"However, she has found another way to get that code. I don't know what it is, but I don't want to let it happen."

"Why not?" Vanellope then asked "Isn't she your friend?"

"… I guess at some point I thought she was, but now she's gone further than I imagine. I… I never asked for what she's doing now."

"…You just wanted a place in the game."

Ginger didn't respond to that. Those words were dead on accurate, but just when she found something to say: Canderine's voice boomed throughout the hall. "Aw, getting all soft and cuddly on me? That kind of stuff just makes me sick!"

The group paused when that happened.

Adorabeezle and Nougetsia had water and ice prepared, Minty built up her strength, and Ginger took her sword out.

Beard Papa, Sour Bill, and Turbo huddled together to brace themselves for any attack.

Sparkle growled like an angry army dog.

"Come on out, Canderine!" dared Vanellope "We're not afraid of you!"

For a while, there was nothing, but silence… Then a group of those holographic screens appear with her on all of them as she coldly replied "You soon will be." She drew her attention on Ginger. "So you decided to betray me after all."

"Sorry for the surprise, your highness." She replied with bitterness.

Fueled by anger, Sparkle jumped up and pounced at the screens, but of course, it really didn't do much damage.

However, Canderine ignored the attacks confidently and coldly said "Actually, I saw it coming."

Then just after she answered, those huge yellow vines started to break through the wall and individually wrapped around the members of the group immediately.

"What the-?!" Exclaimed Minty "What fudge is this?" She tried to break free using her super strength, but no matter how much of it she used, she couldn't break free.

Vanellope summon all the energy she could to glitch out of these, but she some strange surge of energy was holding her in place.

The others weren't having any better luck as they struggled to break free of the unbreakable grip. Sparkled couldn't even eat them and Cy-bugs could eat almost though anything.

Ginger felt too much shock to struggle or do anything. "T-these are code wires! You're managing to control the code! H-how is this possible?!"

"Oh, Ginger," Canderine answered coldly. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"T-t-then why do you need the motherboard code? If you're able to accomplish this, then why bother having it?"

"Because it is the key to the final part of my plan."


	11. Chapter 11 We Need to Talk

At the beach, the kids were still splashing in the water and having a great time. No one had noticed Gloyd and Snowanna had disappeared from the scene although Jubileena was looking around.

"Has anyone seen Gloyd?" She asked the Sticky and Cirtursella, but they shook their heads "no." She sighed and went up to a couple of Chaoses to ask them.

Candlehead noticed her searching, but didn't bother to ask what the problem was. She just wanted to relax and let everything in the past go: leaving the game… her life… Rancis…

When he came across her mind, she began to wonder what would the day would be like if he was here. He probably scold her or something and she would talk back. Then they might get into a fight but it would end with playful laughter. Sparkle might snarl at him, but she knew her dear Cy-bug wouldn't do anything more drastic. Vanellope would probably laugh at the sight, causing him to blush, and…

She shook her head and slapped herself. "Stop thinking about him or anything else you left behind…" She silently muttered "You can't get it back…"

"Hey, are you okay?" She turned to see Swizzle with a concern look.

She put on her best smile and answered "Yeah, it's going great, Swizz."

That didn't change his expression. "Are you sure? You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm sure!" She shouted at him and then lowered her voice. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

He was about to protest about that claim when he noticed two familiar figures at the shore.

Wondering what he caught his attention, she turned around.

Felix called out "Hey, Candace!" Calhoun stood next to him; not trying to look too stern looking.

Candlehead left Swizzle alone and came up to them. "Hey Felix, what and you and Calhoun doing here for?"

The handyman looked a bit nervous, but with a little nudging from his wife, he cleared his voice and said "Candace, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Gloyd coughed out some sea water before coming to conscious. He soon noticed that he was in some kind of cave, not too far from the entrance. He went to the opening to see the beach just beyond the jungle below them; meaning this cave was on the edge of a cliff. Sure enough, when he looked down, he saw that it was a long way down to the bottom.<p>

"This one of those minor detail the programmers put in. We figured it would be the best hiding spot for now." Said a voice he recognized all too well.

He slowly turned around and his eyes nearly popped out.

Apple Cake and Carter Coco-Cola stood before him. "Hi, Gloydie." His former so-called friend greeted.

He immediately demanded "W-what are you two doing here?!" He felt tempted to actually take the jump, but an instinct told him he shouldn't. Although he really didn't want to be with these two of all characters.

"Calm down." Carter told him. "We just want to talk."

"I-I've got nothing to say to you guys!" He declared at them, with half of his foot already at the exit. "Whatever you're planning it's probably no good!"

The thought of jumping became appealing at this point but then mass of the jungle's vines completely blocked the exit; forcing him inside.

"Relax for a bit, will ya?" Apple added "Just hear us out first."

"Why should I? You guys lied to us and took over our game! Not to mention, you turn us into Viruses!"

She cringed as she looked to her side ashamedly. "Those things… I won't deny." Then she looked at him straight in the eye. "But that's not important right now. We have something pretty bad happening soon and we need you to listen to us!"

Gloyd recalled his vision for a moment and settled down a bit, but still braced himself for any unpleasant surprises.

Then something banged against the plant wall from the other side.

The pumpkin boy thought it was some kind of trick they've plotted, but Apple looked just as confused as him. "What the heck is that?"

Carter responded "I have a good idea. Make a small opening."

Although still puzzled, she did as he top her and the plants moved out of the way; allowing another person inside.

Snowanna came tumbling in after attempting to break through the wall. She had a small glow; illuminating the cave. "Ow…" She muttered as she tried to recover from her fall. Apple sealed up the

Gloyd felt a bit surprised that she managed to find this place. "Sno, what are you doing here?"

"I followed a trial of feathers here." She answered as she stood up. "The question is: what are you doing… here?" Then she noticed Carter with his companion and her eyes widen.

Apple didn't seem pleased with the visitor. "A trail of feathers huh?" She glanced at Carter with accusing eyes. "You got something to do with luring her over here."

He looked away as a response and muttered "She has the right to know too."

"What are you guys doing here?!" Snowanna shouted as her glow intensified.

"Whoa, calm down, Sno." Carter tried to reason with her. "We aren't here to create trouble."

"T-then what are you here for?!" She screamed "After all, you and you're friends did nothing but that to us! To me!" Tears were staring to brim at her eyes from the memory of what happened.

He flinched at her accusation. "I… I won't deny it either, but I need you to trust me and Apple, Sno. Canderine is planning something big and bad, and we don't know who else to tell!"

"How do I know this isn't another trick?!"

He paused as he tried to find the right answer. "…You don't, but please. I'm not here to hurt you or anything… and if I am… you can kill me."

Apple turned to him in surprise to hear him say that, but Snowanna had a complete look of disbelief. "You… you're serious about that?"

"Hey, we're in another game. Wanna do it right now to prove it?"

The snow cone girl hesitated for a moment. If truth spoke for itself, there had been a moment or two when she wished to end Carter, but now that the opportunity was right in front of her. She didn't find it so appealing.

Gloyd put an assuring hand on Snowanna's shoulder. "Why don't you let it go for now?" He then revealed "I… I had a vision, and they might be right. Something big will happen and it might be out of our reach."

She stared at him for a moment as if trying to figure out what to do. "So… you trust them?"

He nodded.

Sno took a deep breath to calm down. Her glow dimmed to show her relax state. "All right… Let's hear what you have to say."

* * *

><p>"So what is it that you guys want to talk to me about?" Asked Candlehead.<p>

Felix and Calhoun took her to a cafe that was run by some of the background characters in the Sonic game; not too far from the beach.

Felix seemed rather nervous about talking to them, but his wife gave him a nudge and he cleared his throat. "First of all, we're kind of curious about something."

Candlehead suddenly felt a bit uneasy, but she managed to ask "And that would be…?"

He nervously responded "Well, I know I've asked this before and you don't like talking about it, but why did you leave your game? And what happened to Rancis and the others?"

When she heard the question she flinched and looked to the ground. "Wh-why all of a sudden?"

"Please, Candace, it's no good that you keep hiding it."

"I-I don't know why you're asking this."

"Candace, we need to know. This is kind of an emergency."

"I'm not saying anything!" She screamed as she stood up and banged her hands against the table. "I don't about it! Thinking back to past isn't going to change anything and it won't help anyone or anything now!"

Felix wasn't sure what to say or do. He wasn't used to having to talk with an upset child.

However, Calhoun wasn't as soft. "Listen here, cupcake! It is going to help because your little pumpkin friend told us and Wreck-it his vision!"

"H-he did?" Candle made herself a mental note to have a conversation with him afterwards.

The sergeant continued "Look, whatever you've been through might be tough to talk about and all, but we know that happened in that past of yours might be connected to tomorrow's events."

The girl refused to answer. "W-w-why should I tell you guys this? This h-h-has nothing to do with y-you." Having this talk was bring back the bad memories: Sparkle at near death, leaving Rancis for his stupid revenge plot; losing her place. "I-I-I've got nothing to say."

Calhoun was about to give her a good scolding, but Felix stopped her and spoke "Tamora, Ralph, and I, we all want to help you, but we can't if we don't know the truth. So… Can you please tell us?"

Candlehead big her lip. She had been quiet about it for three weeks and now the words are building up on her tongue, just waiting to come out. She started to speak "I… I…"

Suddenly, before she could get a chance, screaming and panicking could heard from outside.

The three of them left their table and hurried to see the sky turning into a sinister orange-red. Pixels were build up to form a screen showing the one person Candlehead prayed she would never see again.

Canderine grinned down at them. "Greetings, everyone in the arcade. I have complete control over Sugar Rush, and now, I am your ruler."


	12. Chapter 12 A Complete Takeover

A few minutes before the any of the chaos began, Canderine floated around the code room, doing some adjustments to another very important part.

She had been working on the one on the top of all the code as of now, but there was another at the bottom, and like the other one, all the wires were attached to it. The only difference was an extra wire that was bigger than the rest and it was pumping electricity into the rest.

Of course, she did a bit of changing to this one as well. Before she could make contact with it, she heard a certain group of people enter the throne room. "Be careful, everyone." Said one voice "She might throw anything at us."

She smirked evilly. They had no idea what will happen next. She hoped the arcade will enjoy her little "present." Without a second thought, she pressed the button and and the box started to glitch red. Corrupted electric sparks filled through the code and even traveled down the big one.

* * *

><p>The electricity that followed through that wire went through the cord and landed at the plug. When it reached there, the corruption didn't stop, it spread to the other games.<p>

At first, no one seemed to notice, but then some characters pointed out the strange pixels that were just floating around.

Some reported to Surge, who claimed he had more important matters to deal with. However, he eventually gave into the demands and had to investigate… but by then it was already too late.

Game Central Station, Fix-it Felix; Hero's Duty, every single game had screens revealing that malicious girl's face. Seeing that she had everyone's attention, she announced that she was now the new ruler of the arcade.

The kids at Sonic Adventures were the only ones who recognize her and they weren't happy with what they heard.

Felix and Calhoun were puzzled with what was happening. The handyman noticed Candlehead's expression and asked "Do you know this girl?"

However, she was in too much of a shock to answer. The memories that went through her head were going faster until it went smoothly like a horror film. Her voice trembled "Y-y-y-you…"

Then surprisingly Canderine responded "Do you have something to say to me, walking cupcake?" She laughed evilly.

Candlehead didn't respond; she just couldn't believe it.

The other former Sugar Rush were in just as much disbelief as her. They didn't think they would see this evil ruler again either, and not this way either.

Canderine continued with her announcement. "Anyway, all of you are probably thinking what is going on, or this little girl can't be serious, but _I am_! And I'm going to prove it."

* * *

><p>Back at the cave, Carter and Apple explained all they knew: their leader's strange behavior, her desire for the motherboard code, and if it meant any significance, how hard the rebels were trying.<p>

Snowanna and Gloyd listened to every bit of detail, but another scene suddenly appeared from right behind them.

"Greetings, Coco-Cola and Cake." Said Canderine in a confident way. "I see you're doing very well with your mission."

Gloyd's eyes widen when he heard that last word. "Mission?"

Snowanna felt the same as him and turned to Carter. "You planned this?"

Seeing that look of betrayal in her eyes again, he tried to reason with her. "No wait! I didn't see this coming! Believe me!"

She didn't want to hear it from him. She had been betrayed by him once before and she wasn't willing to fall for another trap again. So, she punched him in the face, grabbed Gloyd by the wrist and dragged him to the blocked exit.

"Come on, we are getting out of here!" She told him as she struggled to break the plant barrier.

"Wish granted." Canderine said, and on cue, a code wire shot out from the interior of the cave and smacked Snowanna through the wall and out of the cave, but leaving Gloyd in there.

"Sno!" Carter cried out as he was about to jump out after her, but another wire grabbed him with a tight grip.

Apple tried to help him by summoning plant vines to pray the wire off, but the minute they made contact, red sparks zapped them and burnt the plants to crisp.

The cowgirl couldn't believe her eyes. However, she couldn't get anytime to consume this as another wire wrapped around her.

Canderine spoke to them. "I knew you guys were going to betray me at some point. This doesn't change my plans, however. And this pointless plan of yours just made things better. I highly doubt that girl will ever listen to you again, Carter."

The boy growled resentfully. "Canderine… You are… rotten…"

"Bold words, let's see you say them after I put you and Apple in your new prison."

Gloyd used the opportunity to slip away, but before he could get a foot out of that cave, he got caught by his own wire.

"You're not going anywhere, Orangeboar." Canderine told him "I have a special purpose for you, but first, I got to teach these arcade simpletons who now controls their fate."

* * *

><p>The red sparks from Sugar Rush began to affect the codes in other games. The boxes and wires started to glitch eerily.<p>

Everyone was too distracted with the screens to notice it until code wires came out of the game environment and attacked every game character and object they could reach. It was even happening in Game Central Station itself!

This was a definite emergency! Unfortunately, all Surge Protector could do was panic and hide out of fear.

Ralph and the members of the Bad Anon were brainstorming ideas when the disaster started to happen. They even had to run out of their meeting place and out to the station.

However, there didn't appear to be any safe place for them to hide as chaos continued to happen.

"What the-?! What is going on here?!" Ralph shouted out of frustration and horror.

A girl's chuckled echoed as another screen appeared before Ralph. "To answer those who still don't have a full grasp of the situation, I think you'll soon come to terms that this is our of your league. The only who can stop the attack is _me._" To demonstrate that, all the wires suddenly settled down; stopping the attack. "However, I can start it up again with a simple snap of my fingers."

Ralph saw the girl on the screen and his eyes nearly popped out. "Vanellope?" He mistook the girl for her since she had such a similar appearance.

As a response, she snickered but with a sinister glare on her. "You mean that failure of a ruler? I'm not her, but she's alright… For now." Then a scream of a certain girl was heard from the background.

Ralph knew who what was. "Vanellope!" He jumped as if wanting to crash through the screen and save her, but was stopped by two giant wires that grabbed him tightly. He gave a resentful look at the one on the holographic display; now understanding that this was someone different. "Who are you and what did you do to the kid?!"

"You must be Wreck-it Ralph, the big hero who saved Sugar Rush. If you are so determined to know; I am Canderine Von Schweetz, Sugar Rush's queen and true ruler"

"That's a lie."

"Oh really? We'll see if you're still going to be thinking that after I rule the entire arcade."

"That will never happen."

"Oh no?" Almost all wires from each game stood up threatening like giant guard dogs glaring down at its enemies. Then she made the deal. "Listen up, all you simpleminded characters, I have enough power to destroy your games in just mere minutes. So, if you don't want an automatic game over, I declare that you swear your alliance to me."

Everyone was in total shock when they heard that. They were at a complete loss at what to do. They most certainly didn't want this strange spiteful girl for a leader, but at the same time, they didn't want their games destroyed.

Some were greatly considering the idea of surrender while others were thinking over it. Then there were those who refused to backed down.

Q*bert stood boldly on a pile of rubble and declared "%&#!"

Canderine heard that and glared upon him although she didn't understood what he said. "What was that?"

"He said 'There's no way any of us will do that.'" Tapper stood on the pile with him. "I don't know what you're planning to do, but I won't bow down to someone like you for a leader."

"Yeah!" Shouted Ryu. "We aren't that easy to control as you think!" Added Ken

"We don't want someone who's just threaten our homes for a leader!" Said Sonic.

A majority of the arcade characters agree with him.

"And goes for us bad guys too!" Declared Clyde with his thought shared among the members.

Canderine cringed with annoyance. "You despicable lot…"

"You heard us!" Shouted Ralph. "We all rather die than surrender to you."

The girl was silent for a while. Then with one cruel glare, she stated "It looks like I have to give you guys a stricter lesson." The wires started back up, but this time, the sparks were bigger. "This will have to be a complete takeover."


	13. Chapter 13 Realization

With the attack launch, Canderine watched as the other characters fight all the wires she's thrown at it. "It doesn't matter." She told herself. "They'll soon realize the consequence of their action."

By now, the castle had completely fallen apart and all that remained of it was pure enveloping darkness with blood red code boxes and wires.

"Hey!" Shouted the an upset but determined voice. "You can't get away with this!"

She turned to see the rebels, all beaten up and bruised from fighting earlier. They were all in a special cage made of code wire and most of them laid down, exhausted from trying to fight. However, one peanut-butter cup boy was standing on his knees while holding on to the bars. "We're not through just yet! We'll find our way out of-!" He was then interrupted by the ton of red shock going through him.

Canderine turned to him while still taking control of the vines. "You still say that despite your current condition? I must admit, you have more spunk in you than I thought, but no matter what you try to say or do, it doesn't change the fact you and your precious little army of rebels lost."

He tried to stand up with the amount of strength he had left. "W-we're not done! I-I know the others will save us!"

"The others? You mean, these pathetic losers?" She pulled down another cage. This one held Minty, Vanellope, Sparkle, and the rest. They also appeared exhausted from their struggle.

Rancis couldn't believe how this turned out, but when he saw her, he couldn't think of anything else. "Vanellope!" He cried out.

From hearing her name, the girl slowly opened her eyes and stood up. They widen when they saw who was trapped in the other cage and she stood up. "Rancis!"

A ton of electric shock went through them and they were both silenced.

"Oh, how touching." said Canderine, voice dripping in sarcasm. "Enjoy you're sicking reunion. I have new prisoners to take in."

Three vines holding Carter, Apple, and Gloyd came into the area. With a snap of her fingers, the code wires makes a new cage and threw Apple and Carter inside. However, she had Gloyd brought to her.

"Hello there, pumpkin-head." She told him with deceitful sweetness. "So nice to have you of you to be here. You see, I need you for something very important."

"I never will help you!" He boldly told her to show he wasn't afraid, but his slight trembling told the opposite.

Once Apple recovered from her impact, she yelled "Canderine! Whatever you do, leave him alone! What does he have to do with your stupid plan anyway?!"

The response was a ton of shock going through both her and her cellmate.

"Oh, Apple, maybe if you three still had your complete loyalty to me, then I would tell you."

Carter appeared completely dishearten. Snowanna rejected him big time this time, and all he wanted was to make things right with her. He glared at Canderine who he completely blamed for that.

She took notice of his expression and scoffed "Get over, Carter, it's not like you guys ever shared the same feelings."

Then Apple took notice of one prisoner in particular. "Ginger? You got caged up?"

Ginger lifted her head to see her other two comrades caged up and assumed "So you guys tried too huh?"

Rancis was a little puzzled by this. He knew he wouldn't get much out of Canderine, but asked "Why are you caging your comrades?"

She only resounded "Comrades? Don't be ridiculous. They were never that to began with. They are just tools for me to use until I have completed my goal."

"Tools?" Questioned Vanellope in disbelief. "How could you say that?"

"Oh little sister, you're too innocent to understand me, but if you want a valid reason, it's this: to get what you want, you have to use everyone and everything you have, even if it means unnecessary terms."

The three kids who once thought of her as their friend couldn't believe what she just said. Although they knew this was the true Canderine, hearing that coming from her mouth broke their hearts to bits.

Rancis seethed at her with resentment. "You're… awful. You're worse than Turbo." He got zapped again.

"One more comment and I'll go for the kill." She resumed to watching the battle and saw that no one had gave up yet. However, she simply disregarded it and stated "I'll put the wires on auto-mode so they can fight without my control. Besides, I have more important matters to deal with." Then she hurried up the code with Gloyd, struggling to get out.

Rancis felt helpless at what to do now. He looked back at the ones in his cage, but not only they were wounded, but they lost the will to fight. He lifted his head just enough to see the other prisoners, but they didn't look any better. Their only hope would be the ones outside the arcade, but who knows how long they could last.

Then he recalled something… or rather someone. As much as he hated to admit it, but they needed her… He needed her… "Candlehead…" He thought as tears came to his eyes. "Wherever you are, you have to come back… I… _I need your help!_"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Candle didn't seem to be doing any better. She and her companions were hiding for shelter in the restaurant, mostly hoping to avoid the conflict. They couldn't believe this was happening to them all over again.<p>

Calhoun told them that they should fight, but when they refused to because of the traumatic memory, she changed her order to hide to safety for the time being. She hurried back to her game to get her soldiers to help while Felix hurried back to Niceland to check on the residents and the shelter characters.

"What are we going to do?" Whimpered Sticky

"It's getting really bad." Stated Critrusella, looking up to check the battle. At this point, most of the woodland creatures in Sonic Adventures were doing all they can to keep the vines down while Sonic, Tails, and other main characters were handling Game Central Station.

"Where are Gloyd and Snowanna?" Asked Jubileena. "They must be in trouble if this is happening."

"Candle, what are we going to do?" Swizzle turned to her, but noticed she was curled up into a ball position; horrified with the event.

"I can't believe this…" She whispered to herself. "I-it was supposed to be all left behind the m-minute we l-left Sugar Rush… Why is this happening again? A-a-and why now?"

The boy could see she was breaking down and came down next to her for comfort. "It's going to be all right, Candle. The other characters are going to handle it and it'll turn out fine."

"No it's not going to be fine!" She screaming; getting the attention of the others. She then lowered her voice and whimpered. "We tried… No, I tried to runaway from this and look at what's happening now! I… I can't get way from this… Canderine… Rancis… our game… It's all coming back… Why… Why won't the past just stay there…? I… I just want our good times to come back…" After saying that, she began to tear up.

The others looked at her with understanding and pity. They let her cry it out for a while and then Swizzle embraced her. "It's alright…" He told her as he held her in his arms. "We couldn't get away from it either."

After a moment of comfort, the kids had to back away as a wire came down; crushing the front of the cafe. The wires were still wild despite the effort of the characters. In fact, the minor characters appeared to be struggling greatly.

They watched the war for a bit before Swizzle asked again. "So, what are we going to do?"

Candlehead sat in silence for a moment. She hadn't thought this hard for a long time.

However, her thinking was soon interrupted when Sticky screamed "Look out!"

A huge wire was coming towards them! A majority of the kids screamed in horror as they went to the nearest table for defense.

Jubileena was about to put up a forcefield to push the wire back with great force, but someone stood up and fought back first.

Candlehead stood up and lifted her hand and before the object could make contact with her, she unleashed a ton of flames at it.

The wire, burnt and crisp, collapsed against the ground. The others stared at her in surprise; ever since they left, she hadn't used on her powers on purpose.

However, she turned to them with a determine bold look in her eye. "… I get it, now… No matter how hard I tried to run from it; it's always going to come back to haunt me." With that in mind, she stood up boldly and told the others. "Listen up, everyone! We have an entire arcade and innocent game characters in trouble! I now understand we can't run from it forever. So we have to do what we all should've done: fight!"

The kids brighten up as they heard her words. Although, a nervous Sticky asked "W-what if we lose?"

Candlehead gave the best answer she could think of. "We don't know unless we tried… but I think I pretty much rather die or face whatever humiliation is in store than to lose to someone like her!"

"Yeah!" Swizzle took her side. "That monster had gone too far this time! We can't give up!"

Critrusella held on Sticky's hand to assure her and both girls soon nodded in agreement.

Jubileena still had a bit of concern on her face, but not because of the attack. "What about Gloyd and Snowanna?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Candlehead assured her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried, but right now, they had a bigger problem to deal with.

Fortunately, as if by perfect timing, a flash of rainbow smashed against some of the wires with a great force. Snowanna floated in the sky with a bit of bruises on her face.

Jubileena couldn't help but hurry out of their hiding spot. "Sno, you're alright!"

"You bet I am, but I can't say then something for Gloyd!" She told them. "Canderine and her little cronies have him!"

"What?!" The little cherry girl screamed in disbelief.

"Now they've really crossed the line!" Declared Critrusella. "I'm not letting them get away with this."

Candlehead stood with agreement. She won't let them get away with this. After handling Sonic Adventures and maybe a bit of Game Central Station, they'll hurry back Sugar Rush and rejoin Rancis and the others. "All right, everyone!" She shouted "Time for the counter attack!"

On that cue, everyone jumped out of the bar and did whatever they could to fight the wires: burning, smashing, sedation, even making the wires smashed themselves. It felt so good to use their powers for such a great cause again.

With them joining the fight, the tide seemed to turn as the wires collapsed one by one. Then Candlehead shouted "Hold it!" She noticed something was off.

Everyone became puzzled at her order, but they soon noticed it too. The environment and several of the woodland creatures started glitching as their codes started to fall apart. This was happening in all the games much to all the game character's horror and concern. They stopped the counterattack.

"What the… What's going on?" Asked Sticky.

Candlehead felt the same worry as everyone else, but the feeling just go worse as the screens reappeared.

Canderine appeared with a triumphant laugh. "Oh, you poor little fools, it took you to fight for this long and not realize what you're even facing."

"W-what…?" Candlehead muttered out of pure bewilderment.

However, Snowanna got a better idea of what that statement might mean. She came up to a wire that was barely functional and gave it a small kick.

Several trees of the jungle began glinting and fading away.

Her fears were confirm as her eyes went wide. "No way…"

The rest soon came to the same realization. "Hold it," Swizzle said; hoping his fears aren't true "These giant sting monsters… They can't be…"

Jubileena couldn't help but utter the words everyone feared. "They're code wires."

The entire arcade must have come to the same realization as Canderine continued "You guys all thought you were protecting your precious little games when in reality, you were destroying them even more. It must be so pathetic." She paused a moment to let the feeling sink in and then added "So now that you have a full grip on your situation, let me ask you this. Do you want to continue to fight and destroy more of you homes, or will you bow down to me? I promise, I'll keep your homes safe for now.

The game characters looked at one another as they felt hopeless take them over.

The kids of Sugar Rush especially felt lost at what to do at this situation. They stared at their leader for an answer. Swizzle dared ask the question. "So… what do we do?"

Candlehead could only look down as she wondered the same thing… What can they do…?


	14. Chapter 14 Time To Come Back

"Hold, everything!" Shouted Felix as he hoped out of his game to Game Central Station. "Look, everyone, I know the situation seems hopeless now, but you don't need to listen to that… girl. I think I have a solution."

That got everyone's attention; including Canderine, who was enraged by this. "What-?! You must be lying!"

Felix flinched a little at her explosive reaction, but Ralph came over to him and asked "You really found another way?"

"Well, yes, I think so, but we need to reach those kids first. They might be the only ones who can help us."

"I won't allow that!" screeched Canderine and the wires went wild. They all went for Felix, but Ralph immediately smashed them away with his fist out of defense.

He frowned as he noticed them collapsed against the ground and not moving. Who knew what game and property he damaged. "Felix, do you think you're able to fix that?"

The handyman looked unsure. "I don't know, Ralph; I've never fixed actual code before."

Unfortunately, before Felix could even consider trying, more wires came in for the attack.

"We'll deal with fixing later!" Declared Ralph. "We've got to get to those kids!"

The two of them hurried to Sonic Adventures as quickly as they could while dodging and escaping wires all the way.

Most characters could nothing but watch since they didn't want to risk more damage to the wires. However, there was one person who wasn't willing to be a bystander.

When the two made it to the game's entrance, one wire they didn't notice before nearly collapsed on them when a blast hit it first.

"Get moving!" Shouted Calhoun as she flew on her hover board. "The tram has been disabled due to the current situation. I'll handle this madness."

"Honey-!" Felix exclaimed when he noticed downed cord.

"Don't worry," She assured him "I have my gun on stun. Hopefully, only paralyzing it won't cause any disturbances. Now go!" She prepared her gun for the next series of attacking wires.

Felix didn't want to leave Calhoun behind, but Ralph grabs him by the arm and the two continued into Sonic Adventures.

* * *

><p>Candlehead lead the other kids towards the exit of Sonic Adventures as quick as she could.<p>

"Hey, Candle, what are we leaving for?!" asked Critrusella.

She didn't tell them any information, she just suddenly had a look that seem to say "I got it!" and then bolted off. The rest had no choice but to follow. Maybe this would be a rash decision, but she felt the one place they need to go to is…

Then before they made it to the exit, they bumped into Ralph and Felix who had just entered.

"Ralph? Felix? What are you guys doing here?" She asked as the rest of the group caught up to her.

Ralph replied quickly. "Long story short, Felix thinks he found another solution!"

"What?! Really?!" exclaimed Jubileena in surprise.

"Tell us!" demanded Snowanna impatiently. All attention turned to him.

The handyman nervously said "To be honest, I don't know if this will exactly work, but…"

"Just tell us!" everyone shouted.

"Alright! There's no need to shout." Felix then explained everything he knew. "So after I helped out the Nicelanders, Gene found this manual on managing code and read that a chain reaction that happens throughout all the games can be undo if the game where it originates from is converted back to it's original setting."

Candlehead felt puzzled. "Huh?"

"In other words, if we can reset the game where this corruption started, the arcade will be back to normal. It's like the ultimate cure."

The cupcake girl got a better sense of what he meant. "So, it's like when Vanellope crossed the finish line?"

"Something like that. Except, something this big has to be done directly at the code."

The kids immediately got what that meant. "That means, the code has to be fixed in Sugar Rush." Critrusella first exclaimed.

"But we can't do that as of right now." Ralph pointed out. "There's still that barrier. We can't get through."

"Or at least no outside can." Felix added "I think these kids can at least."

Upon hearing that, Candlehead and the other realized; in order to save everyone and everything they knew and love, they had but one choice…

They had to return to Sugar Rush.

"Your theory might be correct…" Canderine's voice echoed "But you'll never get the chance to test it out."

Wires then shot out of the jungle and attacked the kids. Candlehead was about to call out for the counter attack when Ralph came in front and smashed the vines away from them. He declared "If that's the case, then we need to get you kids back to your game!"

Several of the kids seem nervous about that, but their leader seemed sure. "After all, I was planning to go back there anyway." She thought, but even thinking that didn't take away the nervousness she felt deep down.

"I won't let you!" The dictator screeched as more wires came down upon them.

Ralph blocked them and shouted "Go! Go! Go!"

The kids needed no words though as they hurried out of the game with Felix leading them out.

Once at Game Central Station, they could see all the other wires came back to life as they went up against the uneasy characters. They had to get to their game quickly.

"There's the entrance!" Swizzle pointed out and the rest soon head for it as quickly as they could.

Unfortunately, just as they started to make their way, their bodies started falling apart. They could still move, but it appeared in pixels. It was almost as if they were _glitching_. It was a common trait for viruses, but they supposedly had better control of it.

Canderine announced on the screens. "If everyone is feeling hopeless, then good; you should be. Just don't forget to thank these viruses for helping me." One of wires flashed upon the group like a spot light.

It didn't take too long until the other characters turned to them and notice their codes falling apart despite being out of this game.

"Look at them! They're glitching!"

"They're viruses! I can tell!"

"If what that brat said was true, then I would like to take a swing at them!"

Everyone felt too angry, upset, and confused for a clear thought. All they could think about was how bad the situation appeared and someone needed the blame. These children that appeared to be falling apart in pixels seemed to be the perfect contestants.

"Now hold on, everyone." Felix tried to reason with them. "I understand you are all feeling upset about this, but you shouldn't take it out on these kids. They didn't like this any better-." Unfortunately, a rather reckless character pushed him out of the way and shouted "I don't care! I'm beating these viruses to a pulp!"

A majority of the other characters agreed as they lunged for them.

Out of panic, Jubileena stepped forward and unleashed a forcefield and the aftershock pushed them back.

To her friends' surprise, they were all standing underneath the almost invisible force as well.

"Jubi!" Snowanna exclaimed "You're doing it! You're releasing a forcefield with us in it!"

"I-I am?" She replied in surprise.

Candlehead shouted "Now's not the time to be impressed or anything! We got to get back to our game!"

So with a forcefield protecting them from aggressive characters, they continued their way. However, as soon as they were at the half-way, a bomb from Bomber Man came right close to them and exploded. By then, the forcefield had endured enough damage; just enough to fall apart.

The blast sent the kids back, but they were mostly unharmed.

However, there was still the mob of angry characters still up against them. Felix was still struggling against the crowd to protect them, but to no avail.

"Now what?" whispered Sticky.

The cupcake leader was silent for a while. She looked ahead and saw the entrance way up ahead. She gave it some thought and took a deep breath. She had a plan, but they had only one shot at this…

She lifted her hands and a ton of flame came out. Thankfully, the other characters got out of way before the flames could even touch.

"Use whatever you can to get past!" She shouted "Just don't hurt them if you have to!" She lit up on fire and ran with the characters moving out of her way.

The rest followed after her. Swizzle became transparent and charged through the characters like they were air. Snowanna flew above while dodging any air bound characters and objects. Jubileena rebuilt her forcefield and charged against the crowd. Critrusella stretched so long to make it above the crowd and to the exit.

When they all made to the game entrance, the crowd still lunged for them, but Sticky cried out a sonic screeched and that pushed them away.

Although they did notice, as the kids returned to their game, Felix popped up a bit from the crowd and whispered "Good luck."

* * *

><p>By the time Candlehead and the others saw their old game, they could barely recognize it.<p>

Most of the environment had became nothing more than dark voids with code boxes, wires, and pixels floating around. The surviving candy citizens were all trying to find some place for safety but were soon caught by the darkness and turned into pixels.

The kids couldn't believe this and Candlehead seethed with anger. Canderine was going to pay for this.

From the distance, they could see a bunch of code boxes and wires spread out where the castle used to be. It appeared like a giant tree of chaos and destruction. No doubt that was where they needed to go.

Before taking the first steps into their game after such a long time, Swizzle asked "Candle, are you ready for this?"

The girl took a deep breath and responded "Only one way to find out."

The barrier was still up, but like Felix predicted, they could go through without a problem. Then they hurried to their destination before anything could get much worse.


End file.
